


sticky sweet

by gl_bgolyb



Series: the slaying of cetus [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parenting, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl_bgolyb/pseuds/gl_bgolyb
Summary: there are 271 calories in 1 2.5 oz package of caramel.there are five people (directly) effected by the ensuing chaos of one girls existence.there are two adults who need to sit down and discuss their feelings.that is not going to happen here.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: the slaying of cetus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	sticky sweet

it really shouldnt be such a big deal. frankly most of this, our journey or whatever, is convoluted out the ass already and this is only a minor adjustment to reality. i keep telling myself this, and i keep faltering, because i know its a lie. 

rose has already retired to one of the many respite blocks of this stupid ship, and my dear sibling is passed out on in another. its just me and kanaya and the infinite heaviness that permeates the air--she started this morning out confident with her wife and daughter, hope and revolution in sights, and has ended the day here, sitting across from me, her yellow sclera electrified and jade pupils flashing neon with indignation, using tactics not dissimilar to that of a poison dart frog. a frog with fangs and at least a hundred pounds of muscle (and then some) on me. 

i cant say that i blame her. 

KANAYA: So  
JADE: so.  
KANAYA: When Are You Going To Bed  
JADE: i dont think im really capable of sleeping right now given everything thats going on  
KANAYA: Worry Can Be An Exhausting Thing  


she stands up and glides across the interface, pulling a kettle and a fucking french press of all things out of a storage cabinet. i know immediately that its all her--rose always would go for the slow pour, making direct eye contact with me and somehow making the perfect cup of dark roast again and again. i remember drinking coffee with her, on one of those dates before everything solidified and the dream became real, and the way she looked at me. the little gasp she let out when i pinned her against the ornate rug and the moans and how she arched her back and was delicate and breakable and vulnerable for _me_ and the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the background. 

by the time we were done, it was cold. ive never really been one for the microwave anyhow. 

JADE: kanaya…  
KANAYA: What Flavor Would You Like  
JADE: i really dont feel up to a cup of joe rn  
KANAYA: I Insist  
KANAYA: If Youre Going To Be Up All Night You Need Some Kind Of Fuel  
KANAYA: And Because Your Biology Doesnt Allow You To Sustain Yourself On Willpower And Blood Alone I Must Ask Again  
KANAYA: What Flavor Do You Want  


i really, _really_ hate the way shes looking at me. 

in some alternate reality, kanaya and i have a thing at some point. maybe we have some glorious 3-way marriage with rose. maybe we raise vrissy and yiffany together, and maybe at the end of the day i lie between them and feel warm and content and safe, tangled together just like the squiddles, and then some. but in this reality, kanaya is seven feet tall, has a mouth full of fangs and the bite force of a crocodile, and recently found out that her ability to trust her wife and by extension me is quickly crumbling to pieces. 

i dont regret having a daughter, and this includes the unconventional method i obtained her. but like. i mean. have you _seen_ kanaya? holy shit. 

JADE: um well caffeine is actually toxic to dogs so  
KANAYA: Jade You Cant Just Pick And Choose When Your Biology Is Going To Be Convenient For You And We Both Know Damn Well That You Drink A Pot A Day  
KANAYA: Furthermore You Referred To Decaf As Quote For Sniveling Pussies Unquote  
KANAYA: And Unless Youve Recently Decided To Be Pathetic Trail Of Slime Leading To An Infected And Festering Nook Which I Mean Kind Of Checks Out All Things Considered  
KANAYA: What Goddamn Flavor Of Coffee Do You Want  


it recently has come to my attention that i probably will need to just continue sitting here and i will enjoy some coffee in order to ever see my darling, talented yiffy ever again. 

JADE: um  
JADE: caramel?  


kanaya exhales and deflates slightly. she looks down for a prolonged moment and when she looks back at me her eyes are wet and her mascara is starting to run. i think about the times when rose came over, after she would tuck our kid in after reading her a story, and how shed just kind of shudder in my arms for awhile and whisper that she was sorry, that she wondered if what kept [happening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895961) was a sort of penance for this isolation we brought upon this child. 

i didnt know what she was talking about then, but if youre in a messy room, after a while you learn to pick up the pieces and see what went wrong. its clear that kanaya did too at some point, but we are just gardeners tending the same rose bush. were working different shifts, have different techniques for pruning and watering and fertilization, and our paths only cross outside of the garden. maybe weve bumped into each other and had flickering moments of recognition before shaking it off as just deja vu. but at the end of the day, even when were sleeping in different beds in different homes in different towns, our thoughts will always be occupied by some form of this thorny stemmed flower that entices us and keeps us alive. 

or something. purple prose isnt my forte. 

KANAYA: Caramel It Is Then  
KANAYA: 5:')  
JADE: …  
JADE: yeah

**Author's Note:**

> tangentially speaking, everything i'm writing is thematically bound in some way, if not actually tied together in some bullshit story arc that is a thinly veiled excuse for me unpacking my own issues on fictional characters. honestly, that's kind of sexy of me, or at least being transparent about it is. 
> 
> as always, this was written in one go with no editing. go hard or go home, i guess. lol


End file.
